


The Land Of Eternal Spring

by RhapsodySphinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapsodySphinx/pseuds/RhapsodySphinx
Summary: The day before his family moves to Guatemala, 13-year-old Alfred Jones is sexually assaulted by a boy he used to bully. It will be five years before he can recognize this for what it was. In the meantime, he has an international school for missionary kids to attend.





	The Land Of Eternal Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So I will be working on The Morning Red that Comes over the Horizon eventually. in The meantime, I’ve started this. This being a largely autobiographical story about my family’s own move to Guatemala, but replaced with Hetalia characters as a way for me to process my own trauma 😘

Alfred has been told that Mixco “Gringotenango” was Guatemala’s version of Pawleys Island. It was not. 

For one, there were no beaches or hotels catering to retired Northerners. There were no gardens filled with statues and trees older than the United States government that Alfred could get lost in for hours on end. As far as he could tell, there were just a bunch of stray dogs, crowded shops, and litter everywhere. 

“So what do you think?” His father asked in a hopeful tone. 

Alfred didn’t say anything. He thought if he opened his mouth, he might cry. 

Luckily for him, his older sister, Amelia, spoke up, “It’s really nice!” 

Alfred sunk lower in his seat and tried to think of what he’d name the promised new dog. 

“Ooh look!” their mother gushed, “there’s a Pops right next to this neighborhood!” 

Alfred gazed listlessly at the ice cream shop as the armed guard let them in the neighborhood, the walls mounted high with razor wire and chips of glass meant to slash the hands of any would be intruders. 

Suddenly, he missed their home on Xela, where they had stayed for three months for language school. He had just been getting used to sharing a room with his sister, talking with her late into the night, the infrequent earthquakes, checking his emails at four in the morning because that was the only time he could use the shared laptop. Hell, he’d even started to get used to his Spanish teacher, an overly cheerful man named Merrari, who Alfred used to hate the sight of. 

Mostly though, he missed his home along the Waccamaw river, back in South Carolina. Even if it hadn’t felt like home in a long time. Even if there had started to be rumors about him. At least it was familiar. At least he’d known what he was up against. 

“We’re here!” His father said, pulling up to the two story condominium. 

They all piled out of the truck. Amelia bumped shoulders with Alfred and he gave her a strained yet grateful smile. 

The current owners showed them inside, a nice American couple who were moving to Spain. Unlike most of the other houses in the neighborhood, there weren’t any maid’s quarters which had let them expand the kitchen to an almost normal size. The house had four bedrooms, three full bathrooms and two halves, and a door that led up to the roof. It was amazing, Alfred could admit, except...

“We understand you have two cats, but we won’t allow any other pets,” the owners explained. 

Alfred stopped staring at the cupboard under the staircase, which he had been wondering if they could put a person in, like in Harry Potter, to abruptly ask, “But what about the dog?”

His father smiled and explained they’d have to think about it. Then the piled back into the truck and drove off, all the while Alfred’s parents gushed about the place they’d just seen. Alfred glared out the window, tears pricking his eyes. ‘You promised we’d get a dog,’ he thought angrily.


End file.
